kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Dukes of Aaqa
The Wind Dukes of Aaqa, or Vaati (VAH-tee),as they call themselves, are a proud and noble race of immortals dedicated to Law, though their struggles against Chaos have weakened them. Vaati look like statuesque humans. They are tall, muscular, and androgynous. As a rule, they wear no clothing, but usually wear belts or harnesses to carry weapons and equipment. A prudish mortal brazen enough to chide them for their lack of attire is likely to get a lecture on the myriad ways clothing creates chaos. Vaati have smooth, ebony skin, brilliantly white eyes that sparkle with inner light, and velvety black hair (which usually is kept closely shaved). Vaati speak their own language, which is very rhythmic and melodic. It also contains many complex whistling sounds. A group of vaati talking produce something that sounds more like chanting or wind whispering through the trees than conversation. Vaati adventurers also speak common. When surprised or exited, however, a vaati tends to let out a whistle rather than use an exclamation peculiar to its adopted language. Aeons ago, the vaati ruled a vast empire spread over several worlds on the Prime Material Plane, with footholds throughout the planes, especially the elemental plane of aire of air. When war between Law and Chaos erupted, the vaati were nearly annihilated. They survived only by creating the Rod of Seven Parts and using it to end the war. Combat Vaati are peaceful and prefer to negotiate rather than fight. If pressed into action, or faced with chaotic foes, they display considerable strength and ingenuity in combat. No air elemental creature will attack a vaati or even approach within 5’ unless the vaati attacks first. Even then, vaati receive a +2 bonus to all saving throws, Armour Class, and ability checks involving air-based attacks of any kind, and any damage suffered is reduced by 2 die (minimum of one point of damage per die). All vaati have the following spell-like powers usable at will: control temperature 10’ radius, dust devil, gust of wind, and feather fall. They can fly at a speed of 12 (some vaati fly even faster), although strong head winds reduce their movement by half. They can use their gust of wind ability to double their flying movement for one round. Their spell-like powers function at 4th level or at their character level, whichever is higher. More powerful vaati have additional class and spell-like abilities based on their castes, as detailed below. The level ranges given are only typical values, and higher or lower level vaati are possible. Vaati have darkvision with a 90 foot range and can see though fog, dust, and similar air-based impediments to vision, If they cannot avoid a fight, vaati usually try to gain a height advantage over their foes. They bombard the enemy with spells and missiles; they also use their feather fall ability to foil incoming missile attacks. A vaati’s flesh is resistant to blows and provides an excellent Armour Class. Vaati are immune to all forms of ageing and are resistant to attacks based on the element of air. Ecology Though fairly large and powerful, vaati eat very little. They seem to exist primarily on air. The Valley of Aaqa, however, produces a wide variety of foods, and the vaati can offer the occasional visitor a sumptuous repast. Although they can be slain or laid low by disease, vaati are immortal. Most vaati are at least 3,000 years old, and many are much older than that. Vaati birth rates are very low; there are no more than one or two vaati children born in a century. The race probably never will recover from the losses it suffered during the war against Chaos. Vaati Society Vaati society is divided into seven castes. An eighth caste, the wendeam, is considered unofficial by the other Wind Dukes. Wergadeam Most vaati belong to this caste. They have +1 bonus to attack and damage. They are typically armed with staves and knives. If prepared for war, they carry long swords and long bows. They have no special powers beyond those common to all vaati. Houdeam The Houdeam conduct the vaati’s civil and military affairs. They are primarily charged with guarding the Valley of Aaqa and keeping a wary eye on visitors to the valley. During the war against Chaos, the Houdeam formed an elite corps many thousands strong. These were the Captains of Law mentioned in the history of the Rod of Seven Parts. Houdeam are fighters of 5th-14th level (1d10+4). They have Strength scores of 18/77, giving them a +2 attack bonus and a +4 bonus to damage. Their base armour class is 3, and it improves by 2 for every three levels the Houdeam has gained beyond 4th. A Houdeam is usually armed with a two-handed sword, a long bow, and several daggers. The sword and bow have a +1 enchantment when used by a vaati, and the enchantment improves by one for every three levels the Houdeam gains beyond 4th, to a maximum of +4. In the hands of a non-vaati, the weapons not only lose their enchantment, but also corrode, falling to pieces in 2d6 months. All Houdeam are two-handed sword specialists. Even if unarmed, Houdeam can make open handed attacks at the standard rate for their fighter levels. These can be resolved as pummelling attacks or as lethal attacks that inflict 1d4+4 points of damage. When making a lethal open hand attack, a Houdeam is considered armed (see Chapter 9 of the PHB). If the martial arts and weapon mastery rules from the PLAYER’S OPTION™: Combat and Tactics book are in play, Houdeam are considered specialists in martial arts style C and masters with the two-handed sword. They have one step of mastery for every three levels they have gained beyond 4th. Houdeam have the spell-like powers common to all vaati, and can make their two-handed swords dance (as swords of dancing) three times a day. A Houdeam typically makes open handed attacks while his sword dances. Haikjadeam The Haikjadeam serve as record keepers, police, and teachers. During the war against Chaos, the Captains of Law included companies of Haikjadeam for use against undead troops. The Haikjadeam also were responsible for security and kept a lookout for spies. Haikjadeam are paladins of 4th13th level (1d10+3). They have Strength scores of 18/97, giving them a +2 attack bonus and a +5 bonus to damage. Haikjadeam’s paladin abilities are skewed toward Law and Chaos, rather than Good and Evil. For example, they have the ability to detect Chaos and their aura of protection is effective against chaotic creatures. They can command or turn undead, depending what action they deem most lawful under the circumstances. Haikjadeam of 9th level and higher can cast spells from the combat, healing, charm, divination and law (from the Tome of Magic) spheres. Haikjadeam have a base Armor Class of 3, which improves by 1 for every two levels the Haikjadeam has gained beyond 3rd. Haikjadeam are armed just as the houdeam are, though they do not have weapon mastery, open hand attacks, or the ability to make their swords dance. In addition to the spell-like abilities available to all vaati, Haikjadeam can reveal truth and calm air three times a day. Reveal truth functions as a dispel magic spell, but is effective only against illusions and other forms of magical deception. The spell can destroy illusion magic of all kinds, force polymorphed or shape changed creatures back into their true forms, reveal invisible beings, and so on. If cast directly on a creature, the target must attempt a saving throw vs. spells or be forced to speak only the complete truth for 2d4 rounds, The target can refuse to speak, but evasions of the truth are not possible. Calm air quiets all forms of wind in a 30’ radius around the Haikjadeam. All winds, magical or natural, are reduced to gentle breezes. Creatures from the elemental plane of air cannot enter the radius the circle of calm collapses if deliberately forced against a creature that normally would be hedged out, just as a protection from evil spell does. All sound-based attacks are negated within the radius. The effect lasts three rounds per level of the Haikjadeam. Trygrideam The Trygrideam are charged with tending all the plants and animals in the Valley of Aaqa. It is they, and teams of wergadeam working under their direction, who maintain the valley’s park-like appearance. The Trygrideam also mediate any disputes that might arise between vaati, and pass judgment on visitors who break vaati law. Trygrideam also secretly keep contact with the wendeam. They are keenly interested in the Rod of Seven Parts and the Queen of Chaos, and they stand ready to intervene to keep the Rod out of the queen’s hands if necessary. Trygrideam are druids of 4th-13th level (1d10 +3). They have Strength scores of 16, giving them a +l bonus to damage. Trygrideam have full druid abilities and can cast spells from the sphere of Law in addition to the spheres normally allowed to druids. Trygrideam have a base Armour Class of 3, which improves by 1 for every two levels the Trygrideam has gained beyond 3rd. They carry druidical weapons, but favour staves. Despite their lawful alignment, Trygrideam follow the druidical ethos as explained in the Player’s Handbook. They differ from other druids in that they view nature and see proof of a universal order, not a cyclical reality. To them, order is the natural state of the universe and Chaos upsets that order, bringing destruction. In addition to their druidical abilities and the spell-like abilities common to all vaati, Trygrideam can use the following powers three times a day: solid fog, cloudkill, and calm air (see above). Once per hour, a Trygrideam can summon a vortex blade. A vortex blade is similar to the magical weapon created by the 2nd level priest spell flame blade except that it is a blast of high-pressure air that inflicts 1d4+6 points of damage. It has no effect on air elemental creatures, and inflicts double damage (2d4+12) on earth-based creatures. Once a day, a Trygrideam of 8th level or higher can summon one to seven powerful whirlwinds. Each whirlwind is seven feet tall and three feet wide at the top. They fly at a speed of 21 (MC A), have a THAC0 of 10, 30 hit points, and their creator’s armour class. They attack once a round for 4d4 points of damage. The creator can direct the whirlwinds at any distance as long as he keeps them in sight. Controlling the whirlwinds requires minimal concentration. Damage to the creator does not dispel the whirlwinds, but the creator can take no action other than movement while controlling them. If the creator is killed or loses consciousness, the whirlwinds dissipate. A whirlwind can freely attack gaseous creatures; it can also disperse magical clouds. Magical clouds with an instantaneous duration, such as green dragon breath, are unaffected. Permanent clouds are dispersed only as long as the whirlwind remains in their areas of effect. If skimming along the ground in an area covered with fine dirt, sand, dust, ash, or the like, a whirlwind picks up the loose material, creating an opaque cloud with a 15’ radius. Creatures caught in the cloud are blinded while they remain inside and for one round after they leave. Kheirdeam The Kheirdeam are the vaati’s physicians and spiritual counsellors. They tend other vaati the way the trygrideam tend the animals and plants in the Valley of Aaqa. During the war against Chaos, the Kheirdeam formed a medical corps that cared for the wounded and acted as reserve troops. Kheirdeam are clerics of 5th14th level (1d10+4). They have Strength scores of 16, giving them a +1 bonus to damage. Kheirdeam can cast spells from the sphere of Law and all spells in the elemental sphere that involve air (air walk, cloud of purification, conjure air elemental, dismiss air elemental, and wind walk) in addition to the spheres normally allowed to clerics. Kheirdeam have a base Armour Class of 3, which improves by 1 for every two levels the trygrideam has gained beyond 3rd. They carry clerical weapons, but favour staves. In addition to their clerical abilities and the spell-like abilities common to all vaati, Kheirdeam can reveal truth and calm air three times a day as the haikjadeam do. They can command or turn undead, depending what action they deem most lawful under the circumstances. Vindeam and Bledrudeam These two castes are the vaati’s wizards. When not busy casting spells, they function as scholars, philosophers, and advisers. In the war against Chaos they served as support troops and magical artillery. Today, they stand ready to defend the Valley of Aaqa. They also conduct most of the vaati’s business outside the valley, serving as ambassadors and troubleshooters. Vindeam and bledrudeam are wizards of 4th13th level (1d10+3). They have Strength scores of 15. Vindeam specialise in spells involving the element air or gas. If the optional elemental schools from the Tome of Magic are in play, Vindeam have all the benefits and restrictions of air elemental specialists. Bledrudeam are abjuration specialists, as described in the Player’s Handbook. Vindeam and bledrudeam are Armour Class 4; their armour does not improve as they increase in level. They carry wizard weapons, but favour staves. In addition to the spell-like abilities common to all vaati, vindeam can cast solid fog and cloudkill once a day and can summon whirlwinds three times a day as trygrideam can. Bledrudeam have the spell-like powers common to all vaati and can cast spell turning once a day. They can also cast reveal truth and calm air three times a day as haikjadeam can. Wendeam The Wendeam are a handful of wandering vaati descended from the Captain of Law who scattered the pieces of Rod of Seven Parts at the Battle of Pesh and pursued Miska the Wolf-Spider through the planar rift, as described in the history of the Rod. Because they devote all their energies to tracking the Rod as it moves from world to world, other vaati see the Wendeam as renegades and outcasts; only the trygrideam truly understand how valuable the Wendeam’s efforts are. Wendeam are rangers of 4th13th level (1d10+3). They have Strength scores of 18/97, giving them a +2 attack bonus and a +5 bonus to damage. The Wendeam’s long struggle against the Queen of Chaos has made them lawful good (which does nothing to improve their reputation among other vaati). They have the normal ranger abilities, and their species enemy is spyder-fiends. Wendeam have a base Armour Class of 3, which improves by 1 for every two levels the wendeam has gained beyond 3rd. Wendeam prefer lightweight weapons. Most carry long bows, darts, a dagger, and two short swords. They take full advantage of their ranger abilities and use a melee weapon in each hand when unarmoured. Wendeam usually have at least one enchanted melee weapon of +1 or greater. Wendeam of 6th level or higher have a +1 weapon of some type and a 60% chance for another weapon of +2 or better. Wendeam of 10th level or higher have one or two +1 weapons and a 60% chance for another weapon of +3 or better. Wendeam weapons are standard magical items that do not become non-magical or corrode if separated from their owners. Wendeam have all the spell-like powers common to all vaati. In addition, they can follow any teleporting creature if they can find its tracks, just as a hound of law can. When following a teleporting creature, a Wendeam can carry 250 pounds of additional weight, plus an extra 150 pounds for each level the Wendeam has attained beyond 10th. Known Wind Dukes The following Wind Dukes are known by name: * Amophar was one of the seven "Wandering Dukes" who helped create the The Rod of Seven Parts. * Arquestan is a potential ally from the adventure The Rod of Seven Parts. * Darbos was another of the seven "Wandering Dukes". * Emoniel was one of the "Wandering Dukes". * The Guardian of the Veil, a mythical Wind Duke entity that stands as sentry between the lands of dreaming and reality. * Icosiol, one of the seven "Wandering Dukes" Icosiol was a wind duke general slain by Miska the Wolf Spider at the Battle of Pesh. He slew the demon Kizarvidexus, and his tomb rumoured to lie in the Cairn Hills. * Nadroc, an architect of Wind Duke tombs. * Penader was one of the seven "Wandering Dukes". * Qadeej, one of the seven "Wandering Dukes" He defeated Miska the Wolf Spider at the Battle of Pesh. * Uriel was one of the seven "Wandering Dukes". * Zosiel, a minor Wind Duke warrior slain by a sphere of annihilation directed by the demon Kizarvidexus at the Battle of Pesh. He is buried in the Whispering Cairn, built by Nadroc, in the Cairn Hills. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Race